Nightmare In Colonel's Office
by Aria-ChanIsAnElricFan05
Summary: Halloween Special. Crazy!Ed


_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see...This our town of Halloween._

"Al, I dare you to sing a creepy song!" Havoc yelled. Everyone was cramped in the colonel's office. This was their way of celebrating Halloween. "Huh? But..." Al tried to convince Havoc that he couldn't sing. "Nope! A dare's a dare!" Fuery said childishly. Riza sighed. "Just do it, Al." She muttered. Al would've pouted. "But I don't know any songs!"

"Stop lying, Al. I hear you singing stuff at night." Ed said in a deadpan voice. Al glared at his brother. "Traitor!" Ed smirked at the word. Ling laughed. "Okay, how about tell a scary story?" Everyone stared at him. "When the hell did you get here?!" Everyone except Riza yelled. Ling giggled and pointed at an open window. "You left the windows open!" Revealing May was shown with him. (In my story, May and Ling got along for now.)

Mustang sighed. Okay. Let them stay for a while. "Anyway, let's go with the foreigner's idea." Everyone nodded and stared at Al. "well...I do know this one story...And this one is real." Falman and Kain stared at him with interest. Ed sighed and put a hand to his face. "In Resembool. When me and brother were sleeping." Ed tensed. Was Al really gonna say it to them?

"Ooh...I see Chief getting scared here!" Havoc exclaimed. Mustang smirked. "Oh? Is the widdle shorty getting scared of widdle brother's stowy?" He mocked. Ed glared at him with an evil grin. "Just listen to him, okay? Although..." He whispered as his smile vanished. "I doubt you'd make it alive." Ling looked at Ed with amusement.

"Alright, alright. Now here's the story." Al cut their conversation. "I woke up, feeling the need to go to the bathroom. I thought that I should go to the bathroom myself instead of asking brother to come with me." Mustang took a glance at Ed. "He really asks you every night?" He asked. Edward nodded. "Ever since that incident, Al always made me go with him." Riza smiled. "That's sweet."

"When I came out of the room, I walked down stairs and tried to find the bathroom. When I found it, I opened the lights in the bathroom and I finally got to go. When I finished, I turned around and..." Al stopped halfway and shuddered. He looked at Ed, causing everyone to look at him, too.

"I..I saw brother smiling at me." Kain glared at Ed. "Were you trying to scare him?" He asked. Edward shook his head, sharing a look of disbelief. "It wasn't his usual smile at me, it was creeping me out. When I reached out to him, the lights suddenly went off and brother closed the door, slamming it actually." Al said. Edward gave Al a confused look. "I don't remember doing that.." Ed whispered to himself.

"That was it. The door wouldn't open. I tried to scream at brother to open the door but he didn't so I screamed for mom and dad to open it up instead." Ling patted Ed's head. "Now you were being mean back there." Ed snarled and shrugged Ling's hand away. "When mom and dad came to open the door, I told them that brother locked me inside."

"And Fullmetal got into trouble?" Mustang said with a smirk. Al shook his head. "I was getting to that."

"...Mom said that brother was sleeping in our**[1]** room the whole time." Everyone tensed. "And then I asked, 'then who closed the door behind me if brother was still sleeping?' Mom said brother was sleeping. She asked dad if Ed was still sleeping. When dad came back, he came back with a half-asleep brother beside him." Everyone shuddered. Edward actually _got kind of frightened _by the story.

"...Then mom told me what happened." Edward said.

"God, that was creepy." Havoc said, hugging himself.

"Okay n-now that I'm done, I dare brother to tell a creepy story!" Mustang forgot his small fright and smiled. "This should be good." To their surprise, Ed didn't protest like Alphonse did. Instead, he smirked. "Okay, although I'm only good with real stories." He said. He stood up. "Do you know the story of an orphanage and there were mad scientists testing them for experiments?" Ed asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Maybe you'll know. I heard they use the lives of the children to make stones. or just toy with their bodies."

Ed turned his usual demeanor to an unusual one.

"In a building untouched by the sun,hallways rusting and abandoned." Edward started. Everyone came nearer to him, interested. "I wonder what he's gonna tell us." Havoc wondered. Mustang snorted. "Probably some boring story."

"down the corridor to the back end,unloved and abandoned lonely children." Riza smiled. Was Ed gonna talk about a story of children or something else?  
Just as everyone thought Ed's story was going to be boring, they heard him include himself in it.

"We, were always waiting for you, for anyone to come all this time,we're very glad, we are glad, that's why you should come and play with us!" Al and May hugged each other. They were getting scared because Edward had an unusual look. It was creepy. It looked innocent, but creepy.

"circling, circling. We won't let you run away, circling circling,wonder what games you like to play?" Ed made his face closer to Mustang, unnerving the said man since Ed's eyes looked a little dull. "What's wrong with chief? He's scaring me." Havoc whispered to Falman. The man shrugged as he got a little farther from Ed.

"In the evening of the dawn,you can join everyone,circling circling, _who is that in front and behind me?_" Everyone practically yelped at the sudden question. When they looked around, they noticed that they circled the alchemist.

"Hidden deep within the winding trees,an orphanage, a dark technology." Mustang stared coldly at Ed as he continued his story. "Are you talking about the way they used children as philosopher's stones?" He asked. Strangely, Edward didn't reply and continued. Riza put a hand to Mustang's shoulder. "He must be saying 'just listen'."

Ed heard the conversation. He smirked and continued darkly. "...with a child's brain, the doctors made,immortality just sips away and..." Everyone stared at Ed in shock and fright. "C-Chief stop the story, It's getting creepy!" Kain yelled as he hid behind Al. Much to their dismay, Ed didn't stop.

''the children had gathered around with doctors they began to play, they formed a ring and began to sing," May screamed in fright. "Sir Alphonse, your brother is scaring me!"

**"Circling, circling. ****The bird in the basket cage,**

**When, oh when will it come out**  
** In the night of dawn**  
** The crane and turtle slipped**  
** Who is it in front of behind?  
**

**(A/N: I just added this paragraph)**

...Circle you, circle you. The girl in this haunted room,

When, oh when will she sing too  
She hides in this abyss.  
Her voice will be heard  
Who will be the one left behind?"

Ed sang aloud in a childish, innocent, creepy voice. "Damn! I'm not getting any sleep tonight, chief!" Falman and Havoc yelled together. Ed smiled. Then, came out of nowhere, a girl's voice sang aloud.

**"Circling, Circling. The bird in the basket cage,**

**When, oh when will it come out**  
** In the night of dawn**  
** The crane and turtle slipped**  
** Who is it to be left behind?"**

Everyone screamed in fright and shock. "W-Where did that come from?!" Alphonse yelled. "Damn, chief you're gonna give me nightmares!" Havoc followed. "I hate you, Ed!" Ling screamed. Although, Ed stayed unnaturally quiet. "Ed/Brother/Fullmetal/Chief?" Just then, Ed started to laugh. Laughing hysterically. "Idiots! You actually got scared?! Aha...AhahaHAHA!" Everyone glared at him. Kain had a few tears in his eyes. "Damn! You scared us there!" He yelled.

"But the girl's voice, how'd you pull that off?" Mustang asked with a 'you-got-me-there-fullmetal' look. Strangely, Edward looked at them with a confused look. "Huh? Girl's voice?" He asked. Everyone stared at him. "But...When you sang the next line of the song, another girl followed.'' Edward stared back at them. "I don't get you guys. I didn't hear any singing."

Everyone shivered. "You mean you don't know where it came from?"

"Nope. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"...A-anyway let's get on with it. R-Right guys?" Alphonse stuttered. "Okay." Edward darkened a little. "I dare everyone." Mustang snorted. "That's not allowed."

"it is now." Ed quickly responded. "I dare everyone to listen to this."

He took out some kind of tape recorder and wired it to the speakers in the room. "What's this?" Falman asked. "Al, remember that assignment in Youswell?" Ed asked. Al nodded. "Didn't we hear some kind of tone that almost killed me?" Everyone gasped. "K-Killed you?!" May exclaimed.  
"Yes. It almost did."

Al glared at Ed. He wasn't like this. He never was. He only became like this after hearing the tone.

"Everyone ready?" Ed asked. "..Yeah."

Ed grinned widely. He turned the recorder on and his eyes became shadowed. Everyone didn't like that look.

( watch?v=iQ_0JY2-3FU)

"Aagh!" Everyone yelled. "What the hell is this..?!" Mustang demanded. Alphonse yelled. "Everyone...Cover your ears!" 

_"The lavender tone. Ever since that time in Youswell, everyone said that they hear this tone and it causes everyone to commit suicide or go crazy. So which one is it?" _Edward asked.

The group suddenly stopped squirming and breathed heavily. "What the hell were you trying to do?!" Havoc yelled at Ed. "Nothing. It was just a prank." Although his tone told them it wasn't a prank.

"Now then..."

Everyone stared at him.

"Let's play hide and seek."

All of their visions turned black. The Lavender Tone continued playing, while Al and Ed left the HQ.

The next day, everyone was reported missing.

Missing, until their bodies were found scattered in each corner of the building. Both the Lavender Tone and Kagome Kagome were playing in the colonel's office.

* * *

**REVIEW! MY FIRST HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. THOUGH, IT DIDN'T SEEM SCARY AND IT SEEMED RANDOM. BUT STILL,**

REVIEW!


End file.
